The present disclosure relates to the field of infant care. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to systems and methods of creating a neonatal care environment.
Infant patients, and particularly neonates can experience relative rapid improvement or degradation in condition. The acuteness of the patient's condition has an effect on the monitoring and therapy action taken by a care provider to address the needs of the infant patient. In general, it is preferable to move neonates as little as possible and rather to keep them maintained within a microenvironment. This can present a challenge when the acuteness of the neonates condition changes as it is often required to move the neonate to a new microenvironment in order to provide the monitoring and therapy required by the patient's condition.
Additionally, due to the stratification in the case required by neonates depending upon the acuteness of their condition, a neonatal intensive care unit (NICU) often must maintain redundant sets of equipment in order to have the capacity to treat each neonate in the NICU according to the acuteness of the infant patient's condition.